Sick of Love
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris gets sick after his secret scar has been revealed and ripped open by a nasty fall.
1. The Scar

"Chris! Let's get you over to the Tortuga now," Cried Martin, as Chris stood up and shook himself from a nasty fall.

"Martin. I'm fine."

"Not with that nasty scratch!"

Chris looked over himself an saw his shirt ripped in several parts. But his side revealed a long strip of blood and it leaked unto his shorts.

"So? It's just a scratch."

"Yeah, but Aviva's medical monitor said that your blood flow is greatly increased and fast. It could be dangerous."

Chris rolled his eyes, "Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Chris groaned, "Fine, but I promised Aviva tht she will never ever touch me again. Not from the time that she zapped me with that needle."

Martin stood scared, "Chris! That needle was the flu shot!"

"Yeah, but that thing made my arm fall off for months!"

Martin took Chris' hand and dragged him, "We need to get you to the HQ and fast!"

Once in the HQ, Martin feel on his knees begging Chris' life to be spared. Chris stood, staring the gang, like he was annoyed.

Aviva chuckled, "Martin... If your brother was dying, he wouldn't be standing right now."

Martin said, "But his scratch!"

Aviva looked at the scratch from where she stood, "Easy as pie. It's not that bad."

Chris frowned, "Thanks Martin for being a drama queen."

Martin stood up, "Correction." He smirked, "Drama King... Wait a minute! Are you calling me a dramatizer?!"

"You just called yourself one."

"How?"

"You corrected my sentence."

"CK!"

Chris looked over and saw Aviva laying a blanket on the desk, "Your scratch is not going to heal until we wash it and bandage it up."

Chris said, "Really? You know how I hate it when you guys wash me..."

Aviva smiled at her friend, "Keep it up, we'll wash you entirely!"

Chris gasped, "I'll listen."

Aviva smirked, "That's better. Come sit here. It'll be like an elevation so I can bandage you without hurting myself."

Chris sat on her desk. For some reason, he felt it like a doctor's bench. Aviva was the doctor and he was the patient.

"Uh, oh! Chris is at the doctor's office. Check out that face."

Chris blushed, "Martin, stop!"

Martin laughed.

Aviva said, "Martin, knock it off. Chris is stiffing up which is causing a more major blood flow. Chris, I know you won't like this, but your shorts are entirely bloody..."

Chris jumped down, "NO! I can dressed myself!"

"CK... Your scratch is lower than you and Martin think."

"What?"

"It's on your thigh."

Chris gasped. Martin laughed, "Scaredy Kratt!"

Chris backed off, "No... I rather a doctor."

Aviva put her aid down on her desk. She rested her hands on Chris' shoulder, "By the time we get you to a doctor, it could be risky."

Chris said, "As I at least have some privacy..."

Aviva smiled, "Anything to get that scratch covered up."

Chris stared at Martin. Aviva was his friend. She had a doctor's decree in nursing and things like that... He guessed it wouldn't hurt.

"Just go in your bedroom, Chris. Koki and I will get the bandages ready."

"Okay..."

Chris went in his private bedroom. He panted in pain. He couldn't bear to have Aviva see his secret... His black scar on his thigh.

"It must have gotten ripped open," He panted, "That scar is my life."

"Chris?"

Chris turned to face Aviva. She stood with her arms crossed.

"Oh, right..."

Aviva raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing? I took you to get ready. I'm not touching you."

Chris blushed, "It's just that... I'm a guy and you're a girl," Lying his way through pain.

Aviva rolled her eyes, "I am the only person in this Tortuga who has a nursing decree. If it weren't for you, I would be a Register Nurse by now. Register nurses deal with the wounds, especially if a woman has to care for a man's wound where she's not supposed to be touching. Sorry, Chris, but off now!"

Chris looked at the blanket on his bed, he gulped, "AVIVA! I HAVE TO GO THE HOSPITAL!"

Aviva took hold of Chris and held him down on his own bed, "We have no time to get there!"

"I mean it! I can't let you look!"

"Look? What?"

Chris gulped, "My scar..."

Aviva sighed, at least he wasn't afraid of the other thing. She sat down at his side and stroked his hair, "Maybe if you relax, maybe it'll be better."

Chris was afraid. Aviva took scissors and said, "I'll give you privacy, but for a moment. I'm cutting to where the wound is."

Chris panted as the surgical scissors ripped to where his ugly scar was. Low and behold, the scar was ripped open.

"What a scar!" Aviva cried.

Chris moaned in pain as the bandages were carefully applied. Aviva's hands were soft... the washing was sore, but very soothing to the burn. The applying of the medicine stung his blood. Finally, the bandages were applied and the bleeding instantly stopped.

Aviva covered the wound with the bandages and finally fixed the blanket over sleeping Chris... he lay tired. As the touching stopped, he jerked up, "You'e done?"

Aviva wiped her hands dry, "Yeah, why?"

"Just, it was quick."

Aviva sat by Chris and said, "Tell me about this scar... Why is the skin around it black as night?"

"It's old infections... It's nothing like a bruise. The doctors said that if it cracks open, which it did, it can result in death if not treated correctly."

"And?"

"Aviva... That scar was from a man's knife when I was but a young boy in the forest. The knife was dirty... I was rushed to the hospital with an infection which no medicine can withdraw... This infection turned out ot be dangerous, leaving me bedridden for months..."

"And?"

Chris' eyes filled with tears, "I had scarlet fever... The infection bled out unto my skin... I'm afraid I might get sick again."

Aviva stroked Chris' hair. Chris cried into her jacket. Aviva said, "Well, I'll talk to Doctor Backson. I am sure he can help you."

Chris nodded in her jacket. Aviva hugged him and said, "You'll do fine. I get some stitches and shut it up when you relax, okay?"

Chris nodded again. Aviva could feel his tears through her jacket and shirt unto her chest. Chris needed comfort... and he needed it now.

"Martin, keep an eye on Chris. I need to call Doctor Backson."

"Something wrong, Aviva?"

"His 'black scar' ripped out of place -"

Martin gasped, "Not the scar! Aviva! Did you wash up properly?!"

Aviva put the phone down, "What?"

"Aviva, that is the scarlet fever's remain! Did you wash up?"

"Of course, I did. I told Chris that I will stitch it up when he's feeling better. Just go watch him, Martin."

As Martin left the HQ, Koki came up to Aviva, "Who have ever heard of a black scar?"

"This scar is pret-ty alarming to Chris and his brother... I wonder if I should tell his mother."

"If I were you, we should get him into the hospital."

"Koki! You are the not the doctor. I am getting - Hello? Yes, is Doctor Backson there? - Well, my name is Aviva Corvando, but I have one of his patients, Chris Kratt, with me. - Yes. - Well, he had this 'black scar' which I just found out from him and his brother than this black scar has an old infection from Scarlet Fever? - Yes. - Oh? Okay - We'll be there. - Thank-you, bye," Aviva put the phone down, "Jimmy! Take us to the city, in Maine, period!"

Koki asked, "What is wrong?"

"We got in ahead. Chris needs to be checked on. I'll make sure Chris is feeling okay."

Once Aviva came in the quiet room, the smell smelt deadly. She looked at the bed and found Chris, white as snow...

"Aviva... Chris had fainted!"


	2. Talk with Linda

Doctor Backson had a look at Chris in the hospital, "Yep, that infection crept in back into his system. Martin, what happened?"

Martin gulped, "We were swinging in the trees, playing a race game. I reached the bottom first, but Chris' vine snapped, making him fall. I noticed a few branches ripping up at him... The forest was very dense. I caught him in time and found his shirt bleeding."

Doctor Backson answered, "Okay... Well, we'll have to stitch it up again, but he cannot leave the city until the fever has left him for sure."

Aviva answered, "What?"

"I am sorry, Aviva. You are his friend, yes. If you were his sister, mother, or wife, I would tell you what we are going to do. Martin, this is private information your family had sighed that no one talks about, except Chris himself."

Aviva left the room, upset by the paperwork. Martin came out minutes later, all white himself.

"Martin?"

"I wish... Aviva... But doctor's orders."

That night, Aviva snuck away to the Kratt house. She knocked briefly at the wooden door. As old woman answered the door, "Aviva?"

"Mrs. Kratt. I am so happy to see you."

"Come in, honey. Come in."

Aviva told Linda all about what had happened. The old woman sighed, "Not again... Chris has been suffering this infection for years."

"Why did you sign paperwork to keep this a secret?"

"Well, Aviva... Your... I mean, Chris and Martin's father wanted to protect Chris from any further problems. When Chris was kidnapped and you took him in, William would pull his hair out looking for that boy."

"I wish you can tell me..."

"Only Chris can tell you."

"He told me about the black scar!"

"The black scar? The one on his hip... What on earth were you there? You married to my son?"

Aviva blushed, "No... I think you forgot but I was bandaging him. He was afraid."

"Oh... right. William is so into protecting his son. He's afraid that Chris' health declining came from me. I fear too, whenever I'm sick, he tends to fall and get ill."

Aviva sighed, "What else are you guys hiding?"

"That dangerous day..."

"What day?"

"Chris as a child, after being discharged from the hospital with that scar, he came home sicker and very weak. One evening, he fainted as he fell down the stairs. William took him up and cradled him... The boy died, Aviva... The boy died in his father's arms."

Aviva gasped.

"Aviva, we took him back to hospital and was brought back. Chris was so sick... I thought Martin was going to be our only child. Aviva... Chris is still our little boy, but in a man's body."

Aviva sighed, "That explains why he is so scared and still wants to be cradled in one's arms."

"Yes. Chris, as a baby, was conceived sickly. He was born... sickly. He refused my milk..."

Aviva jerked, "Then, why did he take mine?!"

Linda was wide eyed. Aviva shushed, "Sorry."

"No, honey... Your milk... Your milk healed him."

"No way. That was when I was little... I have a boyfriend now."

"Little?"

"A teenager!"

Linda wept, "Why did you break up with my son?"

"It's all a matter of fact that we didn't care. We were opposites."

"That's what makes marriage, marriage! You can't just marry a man who has the exact things as you!"

"We were talking about Chris! I'm sorry, Mrs. Kratt. But I have to go."

"Aviva... Take back my son... He's special than you think!"

Aviva snorted as she left the house, "Yeah! Special in stealing my inventions without asking."


	3. Laura Corvando Returns

The next morning, Martin went to see his brother. Chris was in a coma by now. The fever ate his body as he lay half-dead on the operation table.

On the way home, Martin saw a girl coming towards him. He recognized her, "Laura?"

"Martin! Am I so glad to see you!"

Martin sighed, "I am happy too."

Laura kissed her ex-boyfriend on the cheek, "What the long face, sweetie?"

"Chris is in a coma with scarlet fever... The doctors gave me no hope... He's dying."

Laura was wide-eyed, "Martin... Come here. Sit down."

Martin started to bawl, "I can't! I just want to run away from him and not hear he's dead!"

Laura sat Martin down and hugged him. Martin wept on her shoulder, feeling the old love coming back.

"Martin, I am sure Doctor Backson will help."

"It's too late!"

Laura sighed as she began to tell her feelings, "Martin... If your brother ever dies, which I believe he wouldn't, can I at least come back in your life?"

Martin looked at her through his tears. Laura stared at him with tears of her own. He nodded and hugged her, "Stay with me..."

"I will... I will."

Aviva tidied up her desk and saw Martin come in with Laura.

"Sister!"

Laura and Aviva hugged. Aviva lookd up at Martin who returned no greeting, "Martin?"

Laura whispered in her ear. Aviva gasped and whispered, "No..."

"Yes."

Aviva stared at Martin as he sat alone on his chair. Across of him was Chris' chair. Immediately, Martin started crying again.

Laura left Aviva and comforted her friend. Aviva knew she had to do something before the time is up.


	4. Love At First Touch

Aviva was not allowed into the intensive care unit since she was not Chris' relative. She forced the nurse to let her in. Finally, given a time limit, Aviva was let in to see her friend.

Pipes of all types went into Chris. One tube was for his breathing; the others were in his arms as IV's. Aviva went up to Chris and held his cold hand, "CK? I don't know if you can hear me... but I am sorry... Martin is so upset. You have to stay with us. Please?"

The breathing machine alarm went off. Aviva knew he was trying to contact her. She touched his heart and said, "I am here... Please stay..."

"Miss... Your time is up."

Aviva held go of her friend but was held on, "Chris?"

Her hand was held tight by Chris' hand. Her eyes filled with tears, "CK?"

"Miss Corvando!"

"Chris, I have to go... Please let go."

But the hand still held firm to Aviva's. The breathing machine went off again. She said to the nurse, "I am not disobeying you, but I think he wants me to stay."

The nurse checked with his vials, "He seems to be active in the machines. I'll give you more time."

"Is he still in a coma?"

"Might be... But not with that mighty squeeze he has on you."

"Please... Chris, listen to me... Martin's girlfriend Laura came back to comfort Martin... Your mother... Well, wants us to be back together."

Chris' eyes opened to his friend.

"CK?"

Chris' machine went off again. Aviva knew he was trying to talk to her. She held his hand, "Nurse?"

"He's not in the coma, I can tell you that."


	5. The Awful Truth Brings Death

Martin was thrilled to hear Chris was responding... But the bad news were that Chris was actually getting worst... His blood came out brownish, instead of red.

Aviva stayed close by Chris' side as much as she could... But one day, she almost lost her friend.

"Excuse me... You are not related to this man. I am afraid but I need to take you out."

"I am his friend. He wants me to stay here."

"Only family members, Miss."

Aviva's arm was taken by the nurse. She struggled as she was dragged out of Chris' room, "CHRIS!" Was all she could cry.

She was back at the Tortuga, crying. Koki and Jimmy couldn't comfort her... They thought that Chris had died, so they let her be.

Martin came in the Tortuga with Laura. He stopped when Aviva wept over her desk. He ran to her, "Aviva!"

Aviva looked up, "Martin! They hurt me! They took me away!"

Martin took Aviva in his arms and hugged her, "It's okay, Aviva. They won't bother you unless I'm with you."

Aviva cried, "They have me marked! They called the police on me!"

Martin stared at Aviva, "You? You are the most quiet girl in this world. Why did they take you away?"

"I wasn't relative to him."

Martin sighed, "Well, stay here from -"

The phone began to ring. Martin answered the phone, "Hello? - Yes, this is him. - Brothership, yes. - What?! - NO! I'll be there in five minutes!" Martin hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, "Chris is dying!"

Everyone jumped up. Aviva lay on her desk, still crying. Martin had one arm in his jacket, he saw how close she had gotten to Chris. he walked over to her and rested his hand on her shaking shoulder, "Do you want to come with me?"

Aviva cried, "They'll prison me!"

"Not if you are with me."

Aviva looked up at Martin. He was holding the tears back. Aviva nodded, "I'll go."

"Then, let's move. Laura, come. You are my girlfriend and related to Aviva. You are family through our bond. They won't hurt you."

Laura slipped on her jacket and head out with Martin and Aviva. This was going to be the longest ride to the hospital yet.

The hospital let the trio in the room. The moniters were going off. The IVs were clogging up. The breathing machine screamed.

Martin leaned against the bed, "Chris?"

Laura held Aviva back. The girl stood helpless, willing to watch her friend go. To slip alone in the pains of death.

Martin took his brother's hand and said, "Chris... Aviva's here..." He motioned Aviva over to him. Aviva immediately came over and cupped Chirs' hand, "CK? Please, stay... I want you to stay with us... Please!" She started to cry. Her tears fell on Chris' hand.

The nurse stood off by the corner watching the moniter. It was slowly going to a still line. She shook her head as the line got straighter. Soon, the alarm went off.

Martin sighed as he held Aviva close to his side. Laura came over and held Martin's shaking hand. Soon, the trio's eyes couldn't bear it much longer: Tears flowed harder from each eye.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Said the nurse. She spoke comfortably in front of Martin. Aviva stood crying. Her face was in the still, cold hand, her tears running across the skin.

"Chris, come back!"

Martin wrapped his arm arounf Aviva, "It's too late... They have tried."

Aviva couldn't bear it, "I lied to your mother! I lied to her! I said that I had someone else... And this lie brought this!"

Martin raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I told your mother that I had a boyfriend already... But I lied to her. I lied to her when he ended up in the hospital... Martin, I'm sorry. I'm sorry!"

The girl hid her face in Martin's shirt. Martin stood still and took her chin and said, "Aviva, it's not your fault. Chris was sick baby when he was conceived. He was sick a couple months after birth. Aviva, it was the scarlet fever..."

"If I had knew! If I had knew that scar before hand, he wouldn't be here!"

Martin took Aviva in his arms; the poor girl wept in his arms. Laura stood off, very saddened. Then she came up boldly and said, "Martin... I think I should go... Aviva needs you..."

"Laura, I love you."

"But, Aviva needs you."

"How? Our friend died. I can't face this with her... She's more upset than I am."

The nurse took the clips off the body and began to cover the dead body. Aviva saw her chance. Martin and Laura have left the room to discuss these plans. She came to the bed... The nurse left for a couple minutes to get help to bring the body to the morque.

"Chris... I love you. I loved you and still do. I knew you were scared. I wish I had more time with you..." Then, she implanted a kiss on his forehead. Her tears fell from her eyes unto her lips during that quick kiss. She leaned away and wiped her tears.

The nurse came back in and began to take the body, "You have to go, miss."

Aviva nodded, as she turned away to the desk. She looked back as the bed headed to the morque.


	6. Guilty

Martin paced back and forth. The Tortuga was quiet without the constant ideal brother. Aviva sat crappy at her desk, looking at the pictures of her dear friend, tears just pouring from her eyes.

Laura knitted as usual, only her stitches were quieter. Jimmy had no nerve to play video games but read his book. Koki fingered the buttons on her desk instead of pressing... No one was in the mood for encouragement.

Aviva sat up rightly and wiped her eyes. Martin said, "It seems like you took hard, Aviva."

Aviva looked at Martin. Her red eyes begged for comfort, "I just... feel... like he's someone special to me... Like a husband almost."

Martin sighed, "You'll manage. I know for sure."

"But how?!" She cried with a new flow of tears. Koki stood up and said, "Aviva, relax... You haven't eaten since Chris was sick. Come on, let's go to the buffet."

"NO!" She cried. She stamped to the garage, alone. As she walked, she stopped at Chris' bedroom. She went in it to say good-bye to the memories. She looked at everything, each tear showing a item she had looked at. She shut her eyes and poured tears from her eyes. She just wanted to feel comfort. She walked to the bed and lay on it, hoping just the smell of the organized brother can comfort her... But it made her worst. She cuddled in his blankets and fell asleep.


	7. Latest news

"Aviva?"

Aviva opened her eyes and saw Martin. He looked alarm, "What did you do?"

The girl pulled the blankets away, "What?"

"What did you do to Chris?"

"What do you mean?"

"We just got a call finding out he's alive!"

Aviva jerked up, "Alive?"

"We scattered to find you. I came in here just by chance and found you asleep."

"Chris is alive?" Asked she, not caring what he said earlier.

"He's in a separate room... Breathing on his own. Dialysis proving that his blood is pure red. What did you do? You were the last person to say good-bye..."

"I don't know. Are we going now?"

"Visitor's hours are over. But I am sure they will let us."

Aviva got out of bed and felt rested and more better. Martin smiled, "I see you are fully rested."

"How long was I gone?"

"Just three hours."

"Three hours! That's four counting when we came home!"

"Surprising, huh? I don't understand. It might have been a wipeout, the doctors are discussing. But he's on nothing except a blood transfusion just in case and oxygen."

"Why oxygen?"

"He was having problems while breathing."

"Let's go see him, then!"


	8. Sick of Love

Martin and the girls were allowed to see Chris. Chris lay flat on his bed, breathing peacefully when the trio came in quietly. Martin came over first and looked at him, "He's fine."

Aviva came on the other side and rested her palm on his hadn. Instantly, the brother's eyes open, "Aviva..."

"CK..."

Martin smiled, "Brother... I'm here too."

Chris turned his head and saw Martin. He smiled faintly, "Martin..."

Laura came next to Martin and Martin proudly said, "Remember Laura?"

Chris chuckled a bit, "How can I not?"

Laura smiled at Chris, "Great to have you back, Chris."

Chris sighed deeply, "I am in so much pain... Just laying on a metal bed..."

Aviva stroked his wild hair, "Yeah... But you're in a regular bed now."

"I am? Feels kinda hard..."

"That's because," Answered Martin, "You are laying in all different directions. You right leg is here and your left leg over there. Your arm is here and left arm is way over here... What did they do to you?"

Chris tried to fix himself. His hand still held Aviva's, "I heard what you said, Aviva."

"What?" She jerked.

"About the lie you told Mom... Why?"

Aviva stared at Martin. He was dead! But he wasn't!

"Well... I remember the days how you followed Martin. I made the excuse about how you steal my inventions without asking..."

Chris stared at Martin, "That's basically your fault."

Martin blushed, "Welll..."

"Don't ask."

Aviva continued, "But... I am happy I still have time with you."

Chris groaned, "Are you sure I am not on a metal bed? Seriously?"

"Seriously. You are on a bed with thousands of controls... Half of which I can't understand."

"Funny, just deactivate the metal part, please?!"

Martin laughed, "What a jerk! Someone put your remote control under your back! No wonder why you think you are still on a metal bed!"

Chris groaned as he reached for it, "That explains why the nurses keep coming in here. The button kept being pressed."

Aviva laughed, "Now you are all wrapped in wires."

"I don't care," Groaned Chris, "Just as long as I am comfortable, I am happy."

Martin winked at Aviva as he escorted Laura out of the bedroom.

"What the heck was that about?"

Aviva blushed as she sat next to Chris, "Martin left for a reason... to leave me alone with you. I just want to say, I'm sorry."

Chris sipped his cup, "For what?"

"What I said to your mother. I will go to her... But there's one thing I want to do before I go."

"What?" Chris yawned.

Aviva blushed hotter, "I want -" She whispered, "I want to kiss you..."

Chris was wide eyed. He smiled, "From the best girl of this world?"

Aviva looked at him in the eyes. Chris leaned forward and kissed the tender lips. Aviva was surprised how HE gave her the kiss. She was happy at last. Her hands reached up to touch his face, which stayed unshaved for the week in the hospital. Chris finished the long kiss and smiled, "Martin's not alone."

"What?"

"Aren't I engaged?"

Aviva blushed brighter, "But!"

"Aviva-"

"CK!"


End file.
